Total Drama Oskaki Returns
by mr.sandman23
Summary: sequel to Total drama oskaki island... Creg Mcaw Kicks off His second season of Oskaki island with Brand action, drama campers, And Returning ones. Oskaki returns. New Alliances are formed , And Old Drama might come back to haunt them. This is Total Drama Oskaki Returns !..(APPS CLOSED)...Rated T because last season was .. you know..NEW CHAPTERS RETURNs IN JUNE .. 2 Part EVENT..
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome BAck. I know you've just been waiting , and waiting for me to do this , and Here it is . Season 2.  
** **Im so excited , and I hope you are too. (APPS OPEN)**

 **.**

 **.**

Creg Mcaw stands at the top of mount Oskaki on the island that looks Completly Different From the last time it was seen ,while Fireworks Are shot off behind him in the backround..

"Welcome Everyone to Total Drama Oskaki season 2 . And Its me your Favorite host the one , and only Creg Mcaw !".  
"this Is going to be the most epic , and Amazing season yet of Oskaki Island , with Returning cast from last season . Well be seeing some familiar faces,  
As well , as Some brand New faces to the Island . "As you can see the Island has completely changed from the last time ".

"We here at Oskaki are going to Blow you away with more Drama , action , and Total Drama you could ask for .

"Some of last seasons Campers will be returning to the island for a Chance to win not 1 but 2 million Million Big ones in this epic season".

Watch our contestants struggle for survival , So come on And join the Drama , Right Here  
On Total...Drama...Oskaki Island !..."..

.

.  
(APPS OPEN)...

 **Oc's Needed . Hey guys There are going to be some New Faces on the island , and I Want you guys to help Introduce them .  
Were starting a brand new season , and i Need some New OC's . you know to Shake things up. **

**And Don't be Mad , because Not everyone from season 1 will be in season two. Im sorry but thats how it has to be. ONlY 10 People from season 1 will be In this one..  
Give me a List of only 10 of the charecters you want from Season 1 to be in season 2 . make sure you tell me so i know which people you want to see.**

 **.**

 **Also I Only need 4 Brand new Oc's . so Make sure to give a detailed description of your Oc's Name Age , appearence Etc... and why they Want to be on Total drama Oskaki Returns. (APPS OPEN)...  
**

 **OC List**

 **1.?  
2.?  
3.?  
4.?**

 **...**

 **Cast from Season 1 List... Tell me who you wish to in Season 2. from Oskaki Season 1  
**

 **1.?  
2?  
3.?  
4.?  
5.?  
6.?  
7.?  
8.?  
9.?  
10.?**

 **...  
**

 **2 Special Guest. It's a Supprise...**

 **1.?  
2.?**

 **.**

 **Application (You don't have to use this But it's just to give you an Idea)**

 **Name:  
Age:  
Height/Weight:  
Sterotype:  
Personality:  
Phobias:  
A Brief History:  
Appearence:  
Skin Color:  
HAir Color:  
Hair Style:  
Clothes:  
Night Clothes:  
Something they Brought:  
What would they do if they Won:  
Why Do you want to be on Total drama:  
Do they want a relationship:  
Audition Tape:**

 **...**

 **Ok Im ready to start the season ...**

 **And I hope you will enjoy the next chap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone . im back , and were pretty much ready to Start the 2nd season yeay ! .Anyways There will be a New chapter Every Friday at Least  
** **The Reason i waited so long to start this was to make sure everyone had a chance to send in all Their Oc's , and everything.** **Oh , and Also merry Christmas to All. and New all a New year . I know its kinda weird me updating this on chrsitmas day .Well here are the List of Everyone who made it. This is a list of All the charecters that will be in This seasion as well as some of your Oc's Joining them .. And if your Oc did Not make it or You Don't See your Favorite Charecter from last season i deeply apologize i just want to cut it short this season . And to those who did make it congrats.  
**

 **Girls  
1..Katherine  
2..Kerri evans..(new)..  
3..Okiku  
4..Pinky  
5..Sunny  
6..Rain  
7..Violet  
8..Mindy**

 **Boys  
1..Aki Kasai..(new)..  
2..Conan  
3..Drake Vice  
4..Layne Miller..(new)..  
5..Lukas Theodore..(new)..  
6..Ryan Osmada  
7..Ryker Blaze..(new)..  
8..Tarq**

 **The Next Chap will be up soon . And again Congrats to thos who made it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone , i hope your all excited because The season officaly starts now . The next chap will be up sooner than this one. Yeahh ! . Anyways hope you all Enjoy !.**

 **..**

 **..**

"Welcome Everyone to total drama Oskaki season 2 ". Announced Creg mcaw. "im standing here on the new and improved oskaki island Waiting for our 16 contestants to Arrive , and return to the Island"."well be seeing some old and new faces , as we kick off this stellar season ". "And it looks like everyone is just about arriving already ".

"first lets welcome back all of the Old cast from last season ". Just then a helicopter landed on the Beach , as some of the contestants inside stepped out into the glowing sun.

Welcome back the colorful quartet Pinky , sunny , Rain , and our last seasons winner Violet ". "hey Creg"..  
"yeah hey". Said sunny ."its soo good to be back ".."I know ". said pinky i am so Excited to be back ".

"And Ryan !". Said creg , as he stepped out the helicoppter . "wow that ride was so Cool we were so high up i could see the clouds ". exclaimed ryan . Ryan stepped next to rain , and smiled , as more of the old contestants stepped onto the beach". "Hey Conan". creg exclaimed , as he he hopped onto to the Warm sand . "hey creg mcaw , wow the island Looks Different ".. "Yeah we did do a little upkeep to keep thing intresting for the Old campers Just then the other Campers turned around to see the Island behind them .

"Wow your right I hadn't even noticed that , What happened here Its like the island got a Whole make over or something".exclaimed Violet . "Yeah I know , said Ryan ".

..

"No im not going , Im not steping off this thing , Were so high up im Gonna fall to my death ".."Katherine The Helicoppter already Landed ". Yelled Creg Rolling his eyes .. "What ! Katherines Here "..

"I didn't Even see her on the Chopper ". Violet exclaimed . Just then Katherine Stepped off the copter Smilling as the sand crunched under her feet "..her head was heavely bandaged , and she had a huge gap in between When she smiled , Like she didn't Know anything that Happened last season . "She looks Different". Ryan said .

"Hi everybody , I don't remeber your names but im remebr faces i think , but anyway im sure were all friends anyways right".

"Aren't you suppose to be in the Hospital". Said conan We saw you fall 10 Storys .. "Oww". Yelped conan , as Creg Nuged him hard on the shoulder . "What was that for ". we don't want her to remeber anything Otherwise she Sue Us ". Said creg ..

"Listen up everyone Katherine has Anmesia from her Previous accident last season ". coughed creg ."So she dos't Remeber anything thus far , Only the People she met Tho , The doctors did say that her amnesia Affected her Intelligence Greatly , So she's probably Not to bright ". Creg said .. "I was in the Hospital?". Questioned Katherine .

"And whats a AcciMadent , did u mean accent ". I Can speak in an Accent Watch ". Katherine began whistling , as All the other campers looked at her In Awe . "He said Accident not Accent so you can stop whistling , and whistling isnt even an accent ". said Ryan . "HAHAHAahahahah Katherines stupid , thats the funniest thing I've ever heard ". Laughed Conan . "Whats So funny". Said Katherine looking confused ..

"I don't Buy it ". Violet exclaimed , She pulled the same thing on us last season pretending to be stupid So she could double cross us ". "Well i have her medical records here to prove it". Creg said Holding them in one hand.

..

..

"Oh , I guess she really is ..."...Violet went silent looking down at the sand.

..

Just then Okiku stepped off the helicopter Yawning ."Aahh where here already , Man i can't was asleep this whole time". Okiku looked over at katherine , and the others , Hey everyone , And oh my , what the heck happened to her ". Okiku said jumping at katherine With her head bandaged up , as katherine turned , and smiled at her showing the gap in her teeth". Okiku walked over to the rest of the group looking unnereved . "Don't worry said Sunny I'll Explain everything once we get settled in ". "Ok ". "Where's Tarq ". "Oh he fell asleep on the too".

"I bet u too were cuddled up like two bugs in a rug ". Teased sunny . "No". exclaimed okiku blushing , we werent even "..Sunny , and her sisters giggled , except violet who was still looking Out of thought.

..

A motor Boat pulled up , with an officer on boat next to someone else as he stepped off the boat Sunny froze .  
"Welcome back drake , finall got out o good behavior huh ". Siad creg ."Yeah whatever "..

the officer uncuffed his handcuffs , then placing a ankle brace around his ankle, and giving a sort of remote to Creg , as left on the boat . "Ok Drake , While your here you need to be wearing this ankle brace at all times , If you try to remove it You will be shocked ". "Whats it for exactly ". said drake .. "Well just before this season started we had Sunny File a restraining order agianst you , you kno to prevent the same thing that happend last season from happening ".

"If you come within 2 meters of Sunny you will be shocked with the Ankle braclet your wearing , and if you Try to leave the Island without being voted off or given permission You will be shocked again , and if under any reason you Manage to remove the ankle bracelet , you will be eliminated on the Spot ". "This is for the protection of Not only sunny but the rest of your fellow Campers Because of your history of being short tempered ,so Dont try anything got it ". exclaimed creg .

"Yeah whatever man ". Grumbled drake . sunny Exhaled deeply Relived that drake had the ankle braclet on ..

Flashback:

"Im not being voted off tonight if im going this b**** is coming with me !".

End of Flashback...

"sunny you ok ". okiku said . '"yeah im fine "..

"Ok is that All the old campers ". "wait im here , Hey everyone hey creg ".Yelled mindy Jumping off the coppter Splashing sand everywhere ."Why didnt you get off theplan when everyone else did ". ."Because ". said mindy I was trying to wake tarq up , I didn't really want to leave him there , That guy sleeps like a rock , snore too "..

"I do not ". tarq said from behind mindy ."Sure you don't ".. "Be quiet ". Tarq said brushing his way T join the group blushing as mindy did the same ..

"Now introducing our New Contestants to the Island". Creg exclaimed , as a yaht pulled up to the docks .  
"First we have Ryker Blaze !".. "Can't wait to see all the noobs "., Laughed drake ..

Just then Ryker Stepped off excited running towards creg giving him a high five . A vey athletic with guythat has tone Muscles wth pitch black hair Weraing a black leather jacket , and a red shirt with combat boots , and a red band on his wrist . "Hey Creg whats up". He said ethusiaticaly ". "hey Ryker ". "So glad to be here this island really does look amazing .."Yeah go join the other campers , and then well sort the teams"..

..

Ryker Joined the group , as he demeaner changed from a smile to a Plain face .

"Wow he is so Hot"..Said Mindy , You said that about achillies Too . said ryan . "Yeah But he's not bad either ".  
"He is Pretty Cute ".. Said Sunny , Right Rain ". "Yeah hes okay ". Rain said To try not to make ryan jealous ".

"our next contestant is Jous , josh prower ".. "hey man". he said getting off the boat wearing a white shirt with a Rose on it , and a rose necklace , as Looked over the group with His Icy , Blue eyes "..

"Hey why did the chicken cross the road".. He said .."seriously That joke is is So corny ". said drake ."To get to the other side ". Yelled violet ". "no to win a million big Ones ".. "Oh so what your saying is your the chicken ". Drake exclaimed.. "Your calling yourself a chicken on the first day , Wow Thanks for letting me know who im up against ".

"wait no , thats not what i ". "Moving on !". said creg , as josh Went to go join the rest of the group ."well i guess i kinda walked into that one , but still what a jerk ".. "dont be Upset he's always like that , Thats just drake ". Said Okiku "."Oh ok thanks "..

Next a Skinny guy with Messy brown hair stepped off the Boat wearing awhite and lime green Plannel and jeans .

"Hey Layne ". Said creg .." Layne was quiet , and remained silent . "Hey Layne Miller , I said Hey". ."Yeah hey".

Layne was quiet , as he silently joined the group not really responing to anyone..

"Ok?"..

"Avi Kasai welcome to Oskaki ". exclamed creg to a guy wearing formal wear a White dress shirt , and Dress shoes , and white hair who walked out Onto the docks With a smile. "Hey".. "So are you glad to be here ". "You bet ".  
"you'll definitely Be seeing me around "..Aki said joing the rest of the group".

..

"What do you think he ment by that". Okiku said .."I have no clue". Rain statted .

"A guy with a british accent stepped off the boat right After aki ".. "Ello lad my name is Lukas theadore ". he exclaimed.

"Hey theadore ".. "Yes just to make sure we all dont get off on th wrong foot let me tell you that whats mine is mine"..

"Unless someone steals it ". remarked layne , as drake laughed , at his comment.. .

Just then a Short hyper energetinic girl stepped off the boat in a cheery manner. "Yeah Hi everyone hiiii , Im so happy to be here Yeahhhh !".. "Hi eveyone im Kerri evens ". "Hey kerri ". exclaimed creg.. "Yeah hey short stuff ", Yelled Drake ..

"I know what you are but what am i". . Replied Kerri . "Not short ".."Ooooooh oh yeah Well your a .. A Big fat meanie".."wow nice comeback". Layne said Sarcastically ..Kerri went to go join the group while mean mugging Drake , and Layne with a childish Frown on her face ..

"Well that's all The Campers that will be competeting this season ".. "So get setteled into your cabins everyone , Your next challenge will Begin bright and early tommorow"... Said crag..

..

..

The rest of the campers began moving towards the cabins while carrying the little clothes they brought .

..

"Well we've met the cast , and Were ready for the drama to start , as you can see , How will this season kick off he campers have already returned with even more drama , who's Going to to win that million bucks , And who's Going to be the first to go home first "..

"Find out Next time on Total Drama Oskaki Returns ".

..

..

 **Sorry i Missed Josh prower to , i deeply apologize for not including Him on the list i Just Forgot . Bt Anyways Tell me what you Think . And i Hope you Enjoyed !.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone, the next chap is here sorry its been awile but if i just needed to get a new computer Because my old one had gotten a bug in it.. i Just Also want to thank you guys for being patient with me for this long time period .. but anyways im back and If you guys are still there , I Hope you enjoy**

 **..**

 **..**

"Last time on total drama Oskaki returns , we met all the contestants some old some new and seeing the tension rising between our fellow campers is begining to heat up , And thats not all we also got some insight on what excatly happened to katherine after her tradgic accident From last season , But violet is still suspicious of her , Is Katherine really dumb , are these medical records im holding in my hand a lie , How will all the contestants fair in whats Happening in the next challenge Find out Right here , Right Now on Total drama Oskaki returns "..

..

..

 **Confessionals**

 **Violet: I don't know what to think i kinda feel bad about Katherine . But i don't want her to do the same thing to us last season  
I can't let that happen . I got my eye on you**

 ***Static***

 **Josh: man i really made myself look stupid , But I mean if it weren't for those guys Drake , and Layne . Laynes like a huge downer Who just dosn't care  
And drakes just a jerk .. Man I hope i dont have to be on the same team as them **

***Static***

 **Drake: Am i happy to be back no.. I'll be happy when Everyone gets voted off Ill tell you that ..**

 ***Static***

 **End of Confessions...**

 ***Static***

 **Girls Cabin**

The Girls all Stated Bunking Out their beds , and setting their stuff out on the beds . "ok so whos going to bunk with the new girl Kerri ". Asked Okiku ..  
"I'll bunk with her , Said Katherine .. "uhh im not too sure about that ". said Violet . "Its ok with me im fine if she bunks with me "..Kerri said with a soft smile .

"ok if its ok with you then".. violet said . "Hey I brought some Sweets , From home you can have some if you want I was going to eat it All myself but I thought why not share , I Just cant get enough of em".. Kerri said opening her Suitcase.

"Wow that's a lot of Candy you have there ". exclaimed Violet . "You were planning on eating all this by yourself , wow you eat way too much Junk food".. "I know I'm so bad , But I cant help it . They just taste sooooooo good".. Kerri said . "So you want some?". "Thanks but I better not , besides I'm not much of a ...". Violet Paused Seeing some of her favorite cookies in the bag .. "Oh my gosh you have them , These are my favorite , Well I know I shouldn't but maybe just One ". Said Violet grabing a Handful.

Okiku , Sat her stuff right below Sunnys bed , "you mind if Bunk with you sunny".. Okiku said . "Sure no problem".."this is gonna be so fun we can stay up late watch movies , and Just Hang out all night , and talk ".. "Well we don't want to stay up too late knowing creg he's probably got some insane challenges waiting for us at the crack of dawn ". Said Rain .. Rain tucked her stuff benath Mindy who was already on the top bunk listening to her music (My chemical Romance)..

 **Confessionals**

 **Rain: i Was going to ask to bunk with Mindy but shes was already too distracted with Her Favirote music of all Time , but im sure she wont mind anyways**

 ***Static***

 **Violet: I don't like the Idea of Katherine Bunking with the new girl Kerri , I just I don't know . i don't have a reason to Suspect her of anything but i still do . I guess mabye il should give her a chance but Im keeping an eye on katherine .. But I do hope me , and kerri hit it off . I want us to be the best of friends ..**

 ***Static***

 **Kerri: So the other girls seem really nice , i can't wait to get to know them all better , but i have no idea what their problem is with katherine , Like she seems really nice , probably the nicest one here . I don't know mabye their all the mean girls , and she's the nice one . No im not sure if thats the case .. well at least i hope not , I guess i just have to wait to get to know everybody a little better . All the girls here have already been here a season so they do have the advantage But at least i have my sweet candy I brought from home to calm me down.**

 ***Static***

 **End of Confessions...**

 ***Static***

 **..**

 **Boys Cabin**

"Alright everyone Listen up". Said drake Since your all new here , you guys better stay out of my way I can't have some noob come in here to ruin my game ".  
"Says the person who was 3rd to be voted off last season". Remarked Layne .. "Your so lucky I have this Ankle brace on my leg "..

"Hey Conan you mind if i bunk with you dude"..Said ryker . "Sure no prob ".. Replied conan . "Guess that means me and Tarq are Bunking together Then ". Said Josh .."Oh god no , I can't Take not another corny joke coming out of his mouth ".. "Hey my jokes aren't that bad ".. Josh exclaimed .. "Whatever you say" . Said conan rolling his eyes .

"No this bed Is mine". Yelled thoedore Struggling to Throw his huge body on The Top bunk mattress.. "Everyone Knows i deserve Only the best ". he said Aloud to himself .."What ! , No way you Snob you can't Just ...".. "Just let him have it ". Said Ryker Its not like thats the Only one their is .. "Ok". Said Conan.."Jeeze he sure is greedy ". Conan said .. "I know "..

After the guys had Unpacked and Placed their stuff in their bunks most of them went outside while the others stayed inside to talk ..

..

..

..

 **North side cabins**

"Attetion campers , everyone to the docks of the island Stat !".. All of the campers exited their cabins going over to the docks of the island near the beach ,..

..

"Alright campers ". exclaimed creg .. "Hers how this is going to work each player take a blindfold then spin around , after that walk to the oppiste side of the people standing next to you of of yourself "..  
"What why !". Said layne .. "just do it". said creg .. Just then each of the campers proceeded to grab a blindful and walk then proceeded to walk around and turn to the oppiste side of the people standing next to you side of themselfs while maintaining their balance , and not bump into each other ..

"Owww hey watch it ". Screamed okiku feeling somone slam into her almost knocking her blindfold off .."Sorry ". They said moving past okiku ..  
"Ok everybody stop ".. said creg . "Now everyone you may take off your blindfold "..the campers started to remove their blindfolds seeeing where everyone else was at .."As you can see all the people standing next to you are now your teamates". said creg ..

"But how are we suppose to know which team is which ". Said mindy .."if you loook down youll see a line drawn in the sand whovever are on different sides of the line in the sand are on different teams , and whoever is on the same side of the line as you is your teamate "..

Just then Violet looked up over the line seeing her sisters were on the oppiste side of the line she was on . "Where on different teams no thats not fair ." exclaimed violets sisters . you cant just seperate one of us and keep the rest of us together ".. sunny said .

"its ok". said violet . I can handle myself , it is a competition after all ".. Violets sister tried to smile but they still wanted to be on the same team as her ..

..

 **Confessionals**

 **Aki: In a way this is Perfect . those 4 had a super strong advantage together as they could all vote for the same person , but now that  
Violets alone we could make sure she dosn't win a second time.. Either way she's getting voted off tonight..**

 ***Static***

 **Violet: It dosn't matter That were on the same team . it would have been nice to get a little advatage over the competition with all of us voting on the same team but This dosn't mean me and my Sisters aren't still gonna win this .**

 ***Static***

 **Katherine: i forgot what i was doing in here? .. Wait who am i talking to?..**

 ***Static***

 **End of Confessionals**

 ***Static***

 **..**

 **..**

"Ok". Said creg .. "On this side will be .. Team Appari ". Exclaimed creg .

 **Team Appari**

Violet  
Aki  
Okiku  
Tarq  
Josh  
Lukas Theodore  
Ryan  
Drake

Ryan looked over at Rain on the Oppisite team and Smiled showing her it was ok they were on different teams .."And on this side ". Exclaimed creg .. "is team luzon "..

 **Team Luzon**

Ryker  
Conan  
Sunny  
Rain  
Pinky  
Layne  
Katherine  
Kerri  
Mindy

"Hey no Fair ". Shouted Okiku they have 1 more person then we do "Exactly thats why tonight were having a double elimination ceromony , and Just in case team Luzon Has to go to the ceromony They have an extra player because Pinky , Rain , and Sunny are on their Team Giving them advantage But with an extra player they don't have that advantage ".. Creg Said .

"not only that But the winner of each challenge will get to stay in The Luxury Mansion for Two Days ".. Just then each of the campers looked over at the Mansion with awe .. "Cool". Violet Said .."Thats Definetly were I'll be Staying at ", Said Ryker ..

..

"well then whats the challenge already i wanna hurry up and check out that sweet mansion "..exclaimed Ryker in anticipation .

"First one to the mansion wins the challenge , Since its your first challenge well keep it simple for now ". "But each of your team who particaptes in the challenge must be carrying one other person on their back".. "Easy".. Said Ryker Showing his muscles . "while ... Wearing Rollerskates"..

"What ! "..Rykek yelled .."Whats wrong , not so sure of yourself are ya ". Creg Said smiling.. "No Way ". Said Kerri." theirs no way i can lift anyone as small as I am ". "You don't have to Only the ones who particiate in the challenge , you must have at least 3 people willing to do the challenge from your team. but you can have more so if you decide to wuss out the other team could get a slight advantage over you".

"I don't Care im Not Doing It". Kerri said . "how about i Lift You". Ryker said Smiling . "Umm uhh".. before she could answer Ryker Lifted Kerri up on his shoulders as she was supprised at the sudden motion .

 **Confessionals**

 **Kerri: wow That was Fast .. never done that before**

 ***Static***

 **Theodore: who Does he think he his . he thinks hes better than I the great Lukas theodore . I think not .. Hes so lucky were not the same team otherwise he would be the first person i'd vote off..**

 ***Static***

 **Drake: i just hope to god i Don't have to carry Theodores fat ass. that Snob . Im not about to break my back for that Thing Im just saying.**

 ***Static***

 **Josh: I feel sorry for whoever's gonna carry theodore because judging my his ego hes obviously gonna want to be apart of the challenge . and theres no way he can carry anybody as big as he his ..So that leaves only one other option .. I just hope I don't have to .**

 **End of Confessions...**

 ***Static***

 **..**

"I want to Participate ". Yelled theodore .."Oh godammit I knew it .. "Said Drake.. "Just shut up because your just jealous im better than all of you ".. "Im not about to carry your fat ass on some god damn rollerblades.. "Too late ". Said creg .. "What ! ".. "Thats it Im Out ".. "Passing up on a million bucks are we ". Said creg as Drake began walking away just before he stopped . "Fine ". He said .. "Yes , I always get my Way ". Said theodore ".

"Comon Rain I'll carry you just hop on ".. Said Sunny to her sister . "Oh yeah Good Idea Said Rain Jumping on her sisters back After she put the rollerblades in .  
"were so gonna win this ". She said .. "Oh Definetly ". sunny Replied . Sunny was the best at Rollerskating she was practically a master at it to , And Rain Really wasnt that heavy to her . She had given her Sister Piggy Back Rides since they were little so it was pretty much the same thing .

..

"May I ". said Aki to Violet .. "Sure i guess ..she said getting on aki's back .. "Comon Tarq lets go ".. Exclaimed Josh .. "Oh no way Im not about to carry you , I cant take anymore of your corny jokes ".. "Hey my Jokes aren't corny .. He said .. "Whatever".. Replied Tarq

"Well since Josh Voulenteered your going to have to Carry him .."What how is that fair".. Exclaimed tarq . "My Show".. Replied Creg.

..

"Ok Everyone If you don't Have a Partner then make sure you do the challenge starts in 5...1 ... Go ..".. "Hey you skipped like 4 numbers ". Violet said.. "Just Go ". Creg Exclaimed as the All the other campers struggled towards the mansion While Riding the skates and Holding up their partners..

"Yaahhhh mush ".. Said Theodore Cracking his whip against Drakes Side , as He was struggling to carry Him .. "Ahhh where the F*** did you get a Whip . "I Always come Prepared ". Theodore said Proudly . Just as Theodore Hit drake with the whip again drake collapsed on the ground With Theodore Crushing hime with all his Weight ..

Aki carried Violet and was moving at a Steady slow pase Looking awfully tired . "Whats wrong". Said violet . "Uhh nothing its just oof your awfully heavy ".  
"I Guess I Should't Have ate all that candy Kerri gave me ..". Violet said .

 **Confessionals**

 **Violet: Man I Knew I Shouldn't Have had All those Cookies Kerri Let me have . Man I Feel so fat now too .  
And On top of it Where probably gonna Lose the challenge now because I just had to Have that last One , well maybe one more.. (Munches on a Cookie)..**

 ***Static***

 **Drake: I'm Never carrying that Theodore again . Not Unless I want to end up in the hospital . Gosh my Neck is Killing me.**

 ***Static***

 **Aki: Not that I'm not use to heavy Lifting . I Could carry her easy . Just my back hurts that's all From being on the rollerblades.**

 ***Static***

 **End of Confessions...**

 ***Static***

Ryker Tried to Keep up with Sunny and Rain , But they started to pick up speed Moving faster and close ahead While the other campers struggled to even make a few feet past the Sarting Point .

Sunny Rushed forward and jumped on the Mansion porch with a Great leap .. "Yeah We Won ". Said Rain climbing off Sunnys Back .. "Too bad for you guys".

"Congrats Sunny , and Rain , Since you guys won the Challenge You and your team are safe From tonights Elimination , and get to Spend two Days in the Luxury mansion "..

 **Confessionals**

 **Sunny: I Knew we could win**

 ***Static***

 **Rain: Yes I'm so gonna enjoy this**

 ***Static***

 **Drake: Ate that we lost But at least I get to get Rid of Fatso in the Ceromony.**

 ***Static***

 **Aki: Dang It So close.**

 ***Static***

 **End of Confessions...**

 ***Static***

 **..**

 **..**

 **Elimination Ceromony ...(Team Appari)...**

"Well , well , well , Here you are Team Appari , your first Elimination ceremony , and If Your new to the Island or Somehow Got into a freak accident like Katherine and Can't remember anything or how this works allow me to Explain .". "I have here 7 Marshmellows , And yet Only 8 People Are here in from of me .. Said Creg.

"If you do not receive a marshmellow you must immediately Pack your Bags and Walk the Dock of Shame And Catch the Boat of losers Home , Annnnd You Can never come back ".. "Ok Lets get started ".. Exclaimed creg as all the other campers Glanced at each other in anticipation .

"The Following People are safe ". Creg said as he began Throwing marshmellows .

"Drake "  
"Aki"

"Ryan"

"Okiku"

"Tarq"

"Anndd ...

..

Violet".. "Oh thank goodness" . Exclaimed Violet as she happly received her marshmellow .That leaves Just you two ". Said Creg as Lukas and Josh looked at the remaining last marshmellow on the Plate ..

"Josh , and Theodore .. Who gets the last Marshmellow of the Night "..

..

..

"Hurry Up already , and Say It ". Yelled Drake .. "I'm Builing anticipation , Comon your Killing the Mood ". Creg yelled back ..

..

"The Last Marshmellow of the Night Goes to ..."...

..

...

..

.

...

..

"Theodore "...

..

Theodore Receives his Marshmellow Catching it in his mouth and Dancing it front of Josh's face ..

"YESSSSSS , Yeah I knew I wasn't going Home , Hhahahaha Yes I am the Best Their is I can't Lose .."..

..

"I'm Sorry Josh but your The One going home Tonight ". Creg said .."Mabye Next Time you'll Stop with All the Jokes for once ..The Show Really didn't Even need comic Relif to Begin With ". Said Creg as Josh began to Grab is Bags And walk the Dock of Shame.. "Well at least I wasn't ..." Josh said Before he was Interuppted

.. "Stop , Just Stop Man I Swear If you Tell another Joke I'm going to Freaking explode ". Said Tarq .. "Oh Really , Well you know what you could have at least been Honest about How you felt about It ".. He said .. "That's what we were all doing this whole Time ". Said Drake .. "Oh Well I feel Silly , Guess I Should ".. Just before he could Finish Chef Ming grabbed him covering his Mouth and Dragging him to the Boat of Losers

Josh Stepped on the Boat of Losers , as Rode off On the waves as he waved Back at his Former Teammates , as He Yelled something from afar but It couldn't be heard from the sound of the Motor of the Boat Shrouding his voice ..

..

..

 **Confessionals**

 **Tarq: Thank God he's Gone . I Couldn't Stand him ..**

 ***Static***

 **Drake: I Was going to Vote off Fat Guy Theo , But Tarq Conviced me to Vote the other way . He The Guy was right , he definitly needed to Go . Besides I'll Vote Him off next Time..**

 ***Static***

 **Okiku: I Voted for Him . I Didn't Know Him that much , but I'm pretty sure I didn't want to Know someone who just told jokes all the Time.**

 ***Static***

 **Violet: That was some elimination . But God I Love this Marshmellows I forgot How good they Tasted .. man Oh man I Shouldn't have Eaten All the Sweets Kerri Gave me , Now she Got me Hooked on the Stuff , I can't Get enough. oh Yeah so sad for Josh... (Munches on Marshmellow)... Om Num om num .. yum .**

 ***Static***

 **Aki: Its About Time I got me an Alliance Going , and I know Just who to ask ..**

 ***Static***

 **End of Confessionals...**

 ***Static***

 **..**

 **..**

"What will happen next , what are Aki's Plan , Will Katherine recover her memories Lets hope not , Just How Much of a Snob is Theodore , and What Is Bound to happen in The meantime .. Find Out all this Next Time , On Total Drama Oskaki Returns "..

..

..

 **Sorry this was so Late again . But Its Getting Really Close to the Aniversary week of Total Drama Oskaki Island . So During that week Probably next week I'll be Putting Up all the Chapters I Could't Put up back then Now Everyday all that Week . I Just have To Transfer the Files to THis Other computer I have and Put them Up . And I do just Want to thank you guys for being patient with me .. More chapters Coming Soon .**

 **And , I Hope you Enjoyed .**


End file.
